Take a Right at the Curve
by Tennessee McCreary
Summary: Olivia did not believe in supernatural s. Yet on that afternoon, she found herself in the tent of a fortune teller. She found herself making a wish. However, what she did not expect was for that wish to be the biggest mistake of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_"Why do bad things have to happen to good people?"_

That was a question that my daughter asked herself daily. For as long as she could remember, she had spent all of her days playing witness to evil's most heinous acts. But she was strong. Her heart broke every day she came into work, and she endured it. She would go back the next morning, doing the best job she possibly could. Even though it almost seemed to be getting harder. Even her partner of thirteen years, the great Elliot Stabler, couldn't take it anymore. It had been almost a year since he threw in the tower. She didn't have the luxury of doing so. She kept going. She had to.

**Three Positive Traits of Olivia Bensen****  
She is brave.  
She is smart.  
She is compassionate.**

It is every mother's dream to see their daughter morph into such a wonderful person. I realize that I did not give my daughter the perfect childhood. That's the thing about alcohol; it tends to ruin bonding moments between mother and daughter. However, I couldn't be prouder of the person she became. Despite the unfortunate circumstances of her creation, I would never take her back. I died loving her. She knew I did.

**Three Negative Traits of Olivia Benson****  
She is empathetic  
She is stubborn  
She over thinks the things that should not be over-thunk**

Olivia's greatest gift might have been her greatest curse. She had the inhuman ability to connect emotionally with anyone. She could feel their joys, and she could feel their pain. She had a job that required seeing the effects that pure evil can have on a person, whether or not it was a victim or a villain. She took everything to heart. The fact she was the result of one of humankind's cruelest acts was hard enough already. She didn't think I deserved to be raped. Nobody does. Sometimes when she was a child, I would pass by her bedroom. The door would be slightly cracked, and I would hear her pray to a deity she didn't believe me, wishing that I was never raped. It broke my heart.

The unfortunate truth is that, as horrible as it is, the universe works in mysterious ways. Everything that happens will happen for a reason. Whether it's an act of good or an act of pure evil, there was a reason it happened. I was supposed to be raped that night, as appalling as that phrase is. That's all there is too it.  
Olivia didn't want to except that little fact of the universe. She never would.  
However, she would learn exactly what happens when someone messes with destiny's plan.  
It was a windy afternoon in New York City, and Olivia was on a lunch break. While she was walking, Olivia noticed a small purple tent. In fancy large letters, the word "FORTUNE" was sewn into the tent's fabric. She couldn't help but scoff a little bit.

**A Small Fact About Olivia Benson**  
**She did not believe in the supernatural**

Yet, she found herself carefully walking into the tent. She was drawn to it, by some mysterious force that she did not believe in. The lighting was dim, her eyes had to adjust to the darkness. There was just enough light to make out the back of a woman sitting behind a table.  
Olivia noted that she was very normally dressed for being a psychic. She wore a simple blue sweater, and her blond hair went slightly passed her shoulders. Of course, for all Olivia knew, her face would be coated by a preposterous amount of make-up, and she could be wearing some tacky crystal-ball necklace. She wouldn't know, though, until the woman turned around.  
"Welcome," the fortune teller said. It was a calm voice; a familiar voice. Olivia's eyes widened a bit. Had she heard that voice before?

**The Answer to her Question**  
**She had.**

"What is it I can help you with?" the woman asked. Her back was still turned to Olivia. The fortune teller wasn't even going to turn around and talk with her client.

Olivia was silent. She didn't know why she was in the tent herself. But she couldn't just leave. If she left, then she'd have to explain to the woman that she didn't believe in physics, or mystical voo-doo, or whatever bull-crap service the woman performed. That would be rude.

"I, um…" she tried to find an answer. If she was going to pay this woman to do nothing, she wanted to make sure that it was a good nothing. Maybe she could at least find some entertainment from the situation.

"Do you want to know about your love life, or perhaps you have a question for a deceased loved one?"

**A Summarized Version of what Olivia was Thinking that Moment**  
**I'll probably never have a husband.**  
**I have many questions for mom.**  
**I'm not going to pay somebody to lie to me about how rich and fulfilling my future love-life will be.**  
**I will not pay somebody to pretend to speak to my mother.**

So again, she stayed silent.

"Or…maybe you're here to make a wish. Is that it?"

That seemed like the better option out of the three.

"Yes, that's it," she said. The woman chuckled. It was a warm chuckle, and yet, it unnerved her for some strange reason.

"Perfect," the fortune teller said. Olivia could tell that the woman was grinning."You'll need to follow my instructions perfectly," she was commanded. Olivia nodded. It wouldn't hurt anything, "First, I need you to close your eyes."

Olivia took a deep breath, and shut her eyes.

"Hold your hands together, weave your fingers between each other. Just as if you are praying to a deity you don't believe in."  
Olivia hesitated, but she did as she was told. She could feel the woman's soft grip wrap around her hands. Olivia was tempted to slightly open her eyes, to get a peek at the woman's features. She could at least know who she was wasting her money to. If anything, she might discover where she knew that familiar voice from.

"Now, I'll need you to honestly answer the questions I give to you."

Olivia nodded her head.

"What is your name?"

"Olivia Marie Bensen."

"What is your wish?"

"I wish my mother was never raped," the words fell out of her mouth. Olivia surprised herself a bit. She wasn't planning on bringing that up, but for some reason, she said it. She didn't go back and change her statement. She may not have wishes, but at least this would get a few things off her chest. She wondered if the impossibility of the wish would deter the woman. Olivia figured most people who walked in wished for a new car, or a maybe a boyfriend.

"What would you be willing to give up for that wish to come true?"

"Everything."

Olivia heard a slight chuckle come from the woman.

"Are you sure?" was her question. Olivia nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Then, let it be."

Olivia started to feel colder then she had a few seconds ago. Despite the fact her eyes were closed, she could tell the room had gotten a little bit brighter. She opened her eyes.

To her shock, she found that she was not in a fortune teller's dimly lit tent. Instead, she was at a dinner table.

"What?" she mumbled to herself. She looked around. There were two men sitting around her, and older looking gentlemen and a younger looking one. They looked very similar. She could tell they were related.

"It's so nice to have the family back together," the older one stated, "It's a couple of days we can spend not worrying about what you two are doing with your lives."

Olivia noticed the older gentleman looked at her when he said that. The statement was directed at her. She wondered if she should be offended.

"What?" She mumbled again.

She heard footsteps coming towards them. Elegant sounding. Definitely a woman's. And sure enough, it was. It was who the woman was that surprised her  
Olivia found herself looking at the face of me, her mother. However, this woman, despite sharing our features, was not the Serena Benson Olivia knew.

**An Instance when Olivia Bensen was Wrong**  
**The supernatural existed.**  
**Her wish had come true.**

Standing before he was a woman who had never been raped.

In a matter of days, Olivia would come to see how evil this blessing was.

* * *

_I decided to re-do this story, if any of you remember it. I'll try and have the next chapter up by tomorrow morning. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm actually quite fond of this story. I'm really bad at myself for not finishing it._

_Thank you very much for reading._

_Ten_


	2. Chapter 2

"M...Mom," Olivia stuttered, at barely a whisper. There shouldn't be any possible way. This woman couldn't be her mother, could she? No. She was too happy to be. Not to mention the fact that she was alive. Olivia had identified my body almost eleven years ago. She was there at the funeral, the open casket funeral. She was able to look at my still body, brush her fingers again my hair, before she watched them close the lid. She watched them bury my casket. She wondered if it had really been eleven years since then?

Apparently not, because Serena Benson right there holding a nicely roasted turkey.

"Hello to you too, darling!" the woman chirped at her.

**Two Conflicting Thoughts Running Through Olivia Benson's Head**  
**That sounds exactly like her voice. She's actually my mom!**  
**That voice it too happy to be her voice. She...she couldn't be my mom, could she?**

"Olivia, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!" The older gentleman said to her. Olivia wanted to tell him "I'm looking at one right now."

She wanted to start tearing apart every detail with this little world, explaining how this couldn't possibly be real life. But she stayed silent.

She knew one thing for certain. There was something wrong here. She was hallucinating. Or dreaming. Maybe that damn fortune teller had somehow drugger her...or, something. Maybe the entire thing was a dream, and she was still in the precinct taking a nap. She just needed to wake herself up, she figured. Yes. That was it.

"I'll be right back," she said, plastering on a smile, "I need to go wash up."

"Gosh, Livy!" The younger man joked, "Has being in the FBI for so long made you forget manors?"

It was needless to say, Olivia had no idea what the younger man was talking about. She also didn't know why he was calling her "Livy". The rest of the table merely laughed.

"I warned her that it was beneath her," the elder gentlemen said, "I guess she's just adjusting herself to fit in with that sort of crowd. Pity."

More laughter at the table. Olivia felt even more confused. Olivia quickly got up and went to the nearest bathroom. She didn't know how she knew where the bathroom was in the big house, but she got there.

She rushed to the sink, and splashed her face with the cold water, hoping that the sensation would wake her up from this dream. It didn't.

That's when she got a good look at herself in the mirror, and saw what was the most surprising sight of all. She was looking at a reflection of herself. Except it wasn't.

**What Olivia Saw in the Mirror**  
**Her skin was lighter.**  
**Her hair was darker.**  
**Her face looked younger.**  
**Her eyes were blue.**

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. That wasn't her face…but it was. Her head started to hurt.

"What the hell is going on here?" she muttered, staring at her new face. She didn't know how long she stared at that reflection. As she looked, she realized one grave fact. This was not a dream. The last thing she did, before this happened, was make that wish. She made an impossible wish, at least she thought it was impossible.

"It was, though," she tried to convince herself. But try as she might, there was the only explanation. She was now in the life she would have had, if she wasn't born out of rape. Not just that, if her mother was never raped in the first place.

Those people in there, she must have been related to them. Or, was the younger one perhaps her significant other? She quickly checked her fingers for any sign of a wedding or engagement ring. There was nothing

She thought back to the conversation her apparent family was having, before she came in the bathroom. They said something about her being in the FBI. Was that even possible? She reached for the place where she normally kept her detective's badge. She felt a badge, but it wasn't the one she was used to. She pulled it out, and sure enough, it said she was in the FBI. But her badge held other nuggets of information. Her last name was no longer Benson. It was Brighton.

She took in a deep breath.

**Olivia's Plan for a Bizarre Situation**  
**Go along with it until she could figure out what the hell was going on.**

"Come on, Olivia. You've got this," she said. She took a deep breath, and put on a smile. She walked back into the room, and greeted the people as their loving daughter.

The dinner had been layered with useful information. Apparently, the elder and younger gentlemen were her father and her younger brother. Olivia couldn't help but think about Simon, who she realized was no longer her brother. Her new brother's name was Kent. Her parents were happy because he had just graduated from Harvard Law School. In less than a month, he would be taking the bar examination.

"Are you going to go into prosecution?" she found herself asking. The family laughed, as if it was the most ridicules thing they'd ever heard.

"Oh, Livy," he chuckled, "We can't both be civil slaves. Where would that leave us?"

Their father patted him on the back.

"In private practice, he'll make three times the amount you make," their father said.

She noticed that nobody really talked about her job in the FBI. When it was brought up, there was a snide comment in it. Usually by the man who was supposed to be her father. It was funny. She'd always thought it would be nice to have one. Although it was hard, Olivia bit her tongue. She didn't know how much longer she could take it, though.

But that's the thing about my daughter. Even in another life, she would never be able to keep her silence forever.

"I had to fire Casey today," her father stated. That definitely got Olivia's attention. Casey as in Novak? Her Casey? She was interested.

"She was the one who was raped a couple of weeks ago, wasn't she?" her brother asked. Olivia felt an instant knot in her stomach. Oh no. No no no no no. Not Casey. Not Casey!

"Yeah. The whole thing really doesn't make much sense, though. I mean, she was a sensible girl. Never dressed or acted like some whore."

Olivia lost the grip on her fork, dropping it onto the her plate. Her family stared at her, as it rang out. There was an awkward pause.

"Sorry," she laughed, nervously. They simply shrugged it off, and continued the conversation.

Did her father really just say what she thought he just said. Olivia couldn't believe the words coming out of the man's mouth. Her worry for her friend was now shared her mind with Olivia's anger. But she continued to bite her tongue.

Strike one.

"I know it's not politically correct but it's the truth, I think society makes too big of a deal over these kinds of things. It's all apart of the feminist movement, to make all males the bad guy. It's not like men are animals. The women usually have some blame in the situation, but you never hear about that, do you?"

More words. More anger. More urges to punch him. But again, Olivia stayed silent. She had dealt with that same attitude in many people. There was nothing different here.

Strike two.

"In all honesty, I fired her because I think she was making too big of a fuss over the whole experience. I mean, while it's an incredibly rude thing to happen, it could have been worse. She's not dead. It's only a little sex."

Strike three. Olivia's silence shattered. She could not take another more ignorant statement coming from this man. Sure, he was her father, but he sure wasn't acting like one.

"Would you be able to say the same thing if a man was able to force himself into you?" Olivia asked. The room got silent at her question.  
"Ex..excuse me?" her father asked, appalled by her question.

"What if you were minding your own business, when all of the sudden, some large man was able to subdue you, and do whatever he wants to you. You'd be perfectly fine with that?"

Nobody in the room knew how to react. Everybody was stunned. Not even her "father," who seemed to have an opinion on everything, could say something to her. She had to resist the urge to smile. She had put the bastard in his place.

The battle, though, was far from over.

"Olivia Marie Brighton!" her mother exclaimed. She looked to her, fury on her features "How dare you talk to your father in such a manner, bringing up such a crude scenario. You're in polite company, or have you forgotten your manors?"

Olivia couldn't believe it. Her mouth dropped in shock. Serena Benson was a rape victim. Olivia figured that the woman should be cheering her for her statement. But it wasn't Serena Benson, the unfortunate victim of rape. This was Serena Brighton, her mother who married a complete asshole.

Olivia got up, and walked away. Her mother was yelling at her to sit back down, but Olivia refused to listen. She could not spend another moment with this family. She left the house.

She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to make it as far away from the dinner as she possibly could.

* * *

She found herself at a bar, a good hour's walk away from the house. Apparently, she had been to this bar often, as the bartender greeted her by her name. She ordered a beer. It was a good night to not be sober. She decided that this new world was absolutely horrible. While she was happy her mother had not been raped, she couldn't get over the man she married.

She took a sip. Maybe that was selfish of her. He may have been a horrible person, but her mother looked happy. Maybe she just had to adjust to this new life. That didn't mean she had to like her new dad.

"Hey, Liv!" a friendly voice greeted her. She turned around and smiled at the sight. Standing there were two familiar faces, who she'd never been happier to see in her life. Odafin Tutuola and Casey Novak. She saw something that took a large weight off of her shoulders. Casey's smile.

**A Small Comfort**  
**Casey looked too happy to be a rape victim.**

Her friends sat next to her, and the bartender got them some more drinks. As they sat next to her, Olivia started to realize that maybe she wasn't alone in this new world after all.

"How did dinner with the family go?" Casey asked her. Olivia moaned. She could easily tell the two the tragic events of the night. She could go into detail about how her family consisted of pompous assholes. She chose to tell them the shorter version.

"My father went on a rant about how rape victims are crybabies, I yelled at him, my mother yelled at me, and then I left," she said. The two of them just laughed, while looking slightly stunned at her actions. Casey clapped.

"You mean you finally stood up to the bastard?"

Olivia wondered why that was even a question.

"Like I was going to sit there and listen to him spew that crap," Olivia grumbled, taking another sip of her drink. Fin patted her on the back, almost as if he was congratulating her.

"It's kind of funny," he said, "Yesterday Mel and I told Casey to shoot us, if we ever end up like your parents."

Olivia took in that information. Mel. As in Melinda Warner. Were they a couple?

"Speaking of which, how's the pregnancy coming along?" Casey asked. Pregnancy. Melinda was pregnant? Fin smiled with the joy of a father. Olivia didn't think she had ever seen Fin that happy.

"Just great," Fin said, "Ken and Sophie can't believe that's there's two babies inside her. And Melinda's been so brave. Just one more month."

Olivia remembered that Ken was Fin's son from the other reality, and Sophie was Melinda's daughter. She wondered if the two had them together, or if they were from their other marriages. And Melinda was expecting twins? The last time she saw the ME...that is, if she was still a ME, Melinda was training for a triathlon. Now she was eight months pregnant.

Olivia smiled. Maybe this new world she found herself in brought good things after all.

* * *

_Chapter 2. Hopefully, this one was a little easier to read, this time. Also, hopefully I improved on the spelling as well. If you see anything out of place, let me know about it! I hope you all enjoyed this one._

_I would like to thank Delectable Sweetness, Amanda4Maloni, and the mysterious "Guest" for reviewing. I would also like to thank Melene96, Captainofherheart2012, and Amanda4Maloni again for following this story. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. It means a lot. More then you'd know._

_Thank you for reading!_

_Ten_


	3. Chapter 3

During the rest of the evening, Olivia found herself trying to adjust to the new changes. Her life would have been much easier, if she could ask questions. However, she couldn't. She didn't want to ask anything that would be an obvious question, and make herself seem dumb. Besides, it wasn't exactly a situation that she could easily explain away to somebody.

**A Sentence that would Make Olivia Sound Crazy**  
**"I went to a psychic and made a wish, that completely altered the course of history. I have no idea what's going on any more. Please help me."**

That didn't mean it was all horrible. In fact, during the course of the night, Olivia was greeted with three pleasant surprises. These surprises, while small, were helpful in more ways than one. Not only did they give her a little hope for her new world, but they helped her understand her situation. In fact, the entire night had been very informative. For instance, when Fin and Casey were giving her a hard time about finally sticking up to her family. Apparently, she never had the guts to do so before. It certainly made sense. It explained why she was even invited to dinner. If they were always like that, had she spoke her mind, she would have been disowned long ago.

But as much as she disliked her new family, she didn't want to change it. Her mother had never been sexually assaulted As different as this new woman was, she was a happy woman. A woman who knew so little about the pain of rape, that she married a man who thought sexual assault should be a misdemeanor. Olivia knew that nobody ever deserved to be raped. While this new family didn't seem good, it was. Anything to spare her mother the pain of sexual assault. She was able to keep her mind off of her family by talking to her friends. That was the first pleasant surprise she encountered that night.

**Pleasant Surprise #1:**  
**Despite the many drastic changes in her life, Casey Novak and Odafin Tutuola were still the friends she knew and loved. It gave her hope about that maybe it would be the same with the rest of her friends.**

They had their differences, of course. For instance, Fin was married to Melinda Warner. That was an unexpected surprise, but nice all the same. Apparently, Melinda was now a surgeon, as opposed to a medical examiner. Job wise, Casey and Fin still worked with her. They were both FBI Agents. In fact, the two were partners in her division. But even though there professions were different, they hadn't changed personality wise. They had the same sense of humor, and the same sense of justice. They were still her friends. It gave her hope for meeting the rest of her friends in this twisted little world. Maybe things wouldn't be so different after all. Maybe she could adjust. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Many of her closest friends changed drastically from the people she knew. Elliot Stabler, John Munch, and Alex Cabot, just to name a few.

However, that's getting ahead of the story.

Finally, their night ended. They decided to go home, and get some sleep. Apparently they all had work in the morning. Olivia just went with it. It was on her way home she found her second pleasant surprise.

**Pleasant Surprise #2:**  
**Even though she didn't have a mental memory of her new life, she found that she had a physical one.**

It was something she had been noticing since this whole thing had started. Even though she had no idea what was going on, she found her body knew how to react to things. Despite the drastically changed environment around her, Olivia found she was easily able to navigate throughout places. It was a skill that would come in handy. She didn't feel totally useless in this new life. But it was on the way home she realize one of the most pleasant surprises of all.

**Pleasant Surprise #3:**  
**Olivia lived in a much nicer, larger apartment then she did in her old life. Casey Novak was her roommate.**

Olivia had never been a fan of roommates, she didn't have any complaints. The thought of having a familiar face with her was comforting. Apparently, she and Casey had the brilliant idea to buy one of the nicer apartments of New York together. What Olivia didn't know was, her night was about to be met with two more surprises. She watched as Casey checked her phone for a time. It was past midnight. The red-head groaned.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and get food poisoning," she muttered. Olivia figured she was supposed to know the reason for Casey's sudden mood change.

"Hmm?" The sound left her lips before she could stop it. Luckily, Casey didn't seem to mind it. In fact, she giggled a little bit.

"Remember, I have court tomorrow. The Stanley case?" Olivia nodded, even though she had no idea what that was. She did funny that Casey Novak was so reluctant to go to court. Casey thrived at court. The courtroom was Casey's battleground, which she never failed to conquer. But this wasn't the Casey she knew. As similar as the two were, Olivia needed to remind herself that. This was not the same person she had worked with for nearly five years, as similar as the two Novak's were. This was the Casey who was a federal agent, not a prosecutor.

"It's better the jury duty," Olivia said, trying to be comforting. Casey's grin grew, shaking her head. "I wish it was jury duty. Then I could get out of it," Casey mumbled. The redhead flopped onto the couch, "You do know who the defense attorney is, don't you?"

"I forget," Olivia answered, shrugging. She couldn't help but think that maybe she should get used to saying those two words. She had a feeling she would be saying them a lot in the coming days.

Casey simply laughed, and replied, "It's that asshole Stabler." Olivia froze at the name. Stabler. As in Elliot Stabler? She had to have misheard.

"Stabler?"

"Yeah. Elliot Stabler. What I wouldn't do to punch him in his pretty little face. I'd knock what's left of a soul out of him."

**Unpleasant Surprise #2:**  
**Elliot Stabler fell into the catagory of "scum on earth".**

Olivia didn't know what to say. Elliot. Her Elliot, as in the man who had been her partner for twelve years. Had been. She had to remember, he left her. He left the Special Victims Unit. Not just left, abandoned. She hadn't heard a word out of him for nearly seven months. She was furious at him, yet she found herself shocked at Casey's words. As mad as she was, the Elliot she knew was a good person. But he wasn't the same Elliot. She just had to remind herself that one simple fact. None of these people would be the same as she knew them. Everyone had changed. Even her. But nothing could have compared her to her next surprise.

* * *

She fell asleep very easily in her room. It was a decent sized room, much bigger than the one in her old life. Even her bed seemed more comfortable than it used to be. Normally at night, Olivia would stay up, thinking of all the cases she was dealing with. Visions of pedophiles and rapists danced in her head. Sleep came unnaturally easy. However, that night dreamed she was fight back in the world she left. She was back at the Special Victim's Unit. Nick Amaro was there, looking over files. Amanda and Munch came in, dragging someone in handcuffs behind them.

She was right back where she left. They were called to a run of the mill rape. The victim was attacked in her apartment. Olivia sighed as they opened the door to the crime scene. She was tired. She had a long day ahead of her. She would have to run over her testimony with Alex, later in the evening. She realized she wouldn't be sleeping that night. As they walked in the room, they saw a woman sitting on a bed, crying. Olivia could only see the back of her head. She seemed pretty, though. She had long brunette hair, and pale skin.

"What would you be willing to give up for that wish to come true?" Olivia paused in her steps. That voice. That phrase. She knew that phrase.

"Everything," she whispered back. The victim turned around to look at them, and Olivia's heart jumped. It was her mother. Her mother looked much younger, but it was her mother, and her life had just been changed forever. She would have a child from that rape. She would become an alcoholic. She would die one of the most undignified deaths there could ever be. Her child would feel guilty for her entire life. Olivia's eyes shot open. She looked around the room. It was her new room, the one for her new life. She sighed, but she smiled.

This was the better life to live in, Olivia thought. It had to be. That's when it happened.

**A Startling Sound**  
**A large booming sound. There was the faint sound of screams, followed by sirens.**

"Goddamnit!" She could hear Casey's voice through the wall, followed by the sound of her roommate running through her apartment. She rushed in Olivia's room, and turned the light's on. "Olivia! Come quick!" she said. Olivia didn't hesitate, and she quickly got out of bed and followed her friend out. They looked out the window.

**A Startling Sight**  
**In the distance, there were large plumes of thick, black smoke. There was the faint flow of fire. It was a scene of death.**

Olivia didn't know what to say. What was there to say. She knew that people had just died, she could feel it. She hadn't felt like this since 9/11. She clenched her fists. How could this be happening. That's when Casey said the most unnerving thing of the night.

**A Terrifying Sentence, By Casey Novak  
"That's...that's the fourth one this month."**

* * *

_There you go, folks. Sorry it's a bit more then a day later. I was too busy on Tuesday to post it, but here you go. How's that for consistant updates, eh?_

_A big thanks to Delectable Sweetness, PaisleyMae, and Amanda4Meloni for reviewing. You three are awesome._

_And to everyone else, thank you for reading. Hopefully, you have been enjoying it, so far._

_Ten._


End file.
